Teddy Bear
by CLBisMe
Summary: Draco and Hermione were friends when they where little, and they had teddy bears! Please RR! It's a really good story!
1. The unexpected happens

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not the teddy bears, anything.  
  
Hey all, this is my first story my friend Rachel and I wrote! Please R/R!  
  
This story is quite funny, but tell me if I should keep going! Ok? Well enjoy the story!  
  
Writer: HermioneHR3@aol.com/ Casey  
Co- writer: SirPippinTook@aol.com/ Rachel  
  
Teddy Bear  
  
Once upon a time, there was a boy and he had a little stuffed teddy bear, his name was Draco Malfoy. Long and behold Lucius was totally against his future heir have a teddy bear (hey that rhymes). Draco was only what, 5- years-old when he got his wittle stuffed teddy bear. The bear was green and had sliver lines on it. Narcissa was bound to have her little baby boy to have a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Draco fell in love with the teddy bear the instant he saw it. A few years later Draco was old enough to go to Muggle School. Although Lucius wanted nothing to do with muggles he wanted his son to be well educated.  
  
Draco was in Pre-k and he had made friends with a girl. She had a teddy that was scarlet with gold strips on it, similar to Draco's teddy which by this time he called it Ruben. The girl with the teddy that was red and gold her teddy was named Pricilla. The girl had brown puffy hair and had honey brown eyes.  
  
Her name was Hermione. Oh you may be like, "Oh my goodness this could never happen, Draco Malfoy friends with Hermione Granger! No Way!" Well it turns out to be that at Hogwarts Hermione is actually a pureblood, her parents are some of the most powerful witches and wizards there are. They went into hiding when they found out they were going to have her and everyone in the wizarding world thought they had died but they changed their last name to Granger when actually was Griffin.  
  
Hermione's parent's thought it was a good idea to have their daughter well educated, they also thought it was a really good idea for her to have a teddy bear. Hermione and Draco would talk for hours on end. At recess they would always play with each other, and they would talk about things like what they did with their teddies after school. At the end of Pre-k Hermione and Draco promised each other what ever happened they would always be friends. At the time they went to Pre-k her last name was still Griffin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ First year^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hermione had met up with Harry and Ron and as you know they had their little run in on the train. When Hermione met up with Draco they had totally forgotten about each other and were horribly mean to each other.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Second year^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Remember that little run in at the bookstore before the second year started with Draco and his dear-old dad Lucius? Well, Lucius saw Hermione and remembered her very well and didn't really bother her. Lucius remembered Hermione's parents were really wizards but he played along and said they were muggles. Draco for the first time called Hermione a Mudblood. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Third Year^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Third year Hermione slapped Draco and he didn't call her a Mudblood to her face for a while. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Fourth Year^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Draco saw Hermione at the Yule ball and was stunned. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***Seventh Year***^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hermione had just received an owl from Hogwarts and it said she was the Head Girl. When she received it she was jumping up and down and screaming. Her mom came in and Hermione gave her the paper. When her mother saw what it said she was doing the same thing as Hermione. Hermione's dad came in to see what the problem was and asked them. "DAD I'M HOGWART'S HEAD GIRL!!!" shouted Hermione. Now it would be weird for him to do what Hermione and his wife were doing. So he just gave her a hug and congratulated her.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$ At the same time Draco Malfoy got his letter from Hogwarts and had about the same reaction. Let's face the facts he actually was jumping up and down and was as happy as could be until.... Dum da dummmmm! Lucius came in. Draco stopped immediately and gave him the paper. Then off the wall as it may seem he was jumping up and down, hugged and congratulated his son. "Good job, Draco, good job! Keep up the fine work and junk!" " Errrr.Thanks Dad!" As you can see, Draco was quite shocked with his dad's abnormal behavior.  
  
##########Getting Aboard the Hogwarts Express######## As you all may know or not, the head boy and girl share a compartment on the train together. Draco was feeling a little sick with a cold and since those are viruses nothing can take them away (not even magic). If you remember Draco had a teddy bear when he was younger. Well he packed that in his trunk and other things. Anyway, Hermione was complaining to Harry and Ron about having to sit in the same compartment as Malfoy. "Oh, Hermione, I feel so sorry for you." said Ron. "Me too, and Hermione don't let him hurt you 'k?" asked Harry. "Oh, I won't and don't worry about me! I'll be fine, how bad could be?" she asked. "See ya at school!" said Harry and Ron together. "Well, Tootles guys!" shouted Hermione. "I hope she knows what she's getting in to." said Ron to Harry. "Me too, Ron, me too." said Harry.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%Aboard the Hogwarts Express%%%%%%%%% Hermione fought her way through the crowd and she finally made her way to the Head's compartment. There before she went in she looked through the window and saw something she had never thought she would see in a million years. ~~~~ Draco Malfoy holding a teddy bear. ~~~~ Hermione opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Malfoy got yourself a new friend?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. "Oh this, uh, umm, it's, uhhh. Ok, so I have a stuffed bear." "That's a teddy bear, Malfoy," said a very amused Hermione. In fact Hermione was practically on the floor laughing her head off. "Oh will you stop that!" screamed Draco. That totally made Hermione stop because she could see Draco was getting aggravated. Boy, oh boy, you do not want an unhappy Draco Malfoy stuck with you on a very, very long train ride. "Hey, Malfoy?" "What?" "I've seen that teddy bear-" "Stuffed bear, Granger, Stuffed bear." "Ok...Stuffed bear before." "Oh really? Like where Granger?" "Oh! Oh! I know!" she said while waving her hand in the air like she was going to answer a question. "Sorry I got caught up in the moment." "Apparently." "I remember that bear from Pre- K! My best friend had one just like it," said Hermione. "I had a friend that had one that was like this but was red- hey why am I telling you this?" "I dunno, but I have one that is like that, except red with gold stripes," Hermione said thinking to herself the whole time 'why am I telling him this.' "May I see it? I was just wondering what it looked like."  
  
"What does Malfoy want? Another little bear to play with?"  
  
"No Granger, I had an, um.... Friend,"  
  
"You actually had a friend?" Hermione questioned in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, why is it so hard to believe?"  
  
"It's just, you're a Malfoy and I cannot imagine you with a friend."  
  
"Oh. Well, may I still see the ted- I mean stuffed bear?"  
  
"Er... I guess so." Hermione stood up and walked over to the trunks.  
She reached up, opened her trunk, and pulled out the bear. "This is my bear." She tossed it over to him. Malfoy looked at the bear in surprise. "What to Gryffindor for you?"  
  
"No. This is the bear. The bear my friend had." "No way! I was thinking something, maybe heyyyyyy. that was you because that boy had platinum blonde hair! And he had the same eyes you do!" said Hermione. "So?" "Dra- Malfoy, can I have my stuffed bear?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Sure, but ummmm, can I ask a question?" "You just did." She said but seeing his reaction she added, "Yeah, of course Malfoy." "Can we be friends again? You see you're the only friend I ever had in my whole life." "But what about Crabbe and Goyle?" "They are buffoons; they are complete idiots, and the only thing they care about is food." "Then why do you hang out with them?" " I have to. Our father's are the same way, and their fathers the same." There was an awkward silence in which Hermione broke by saying, "Wanna chocolate frog, Draco? Take as much as you want." "OK, thanks." Draco was in fact very hungry. In all he took a 2 pasties, 4 frogs, and ½ a Cauldron Cake. "Oh, yeah, Draco, can I call you Draco?" "Sure, but only if I can call you Hermione." "Ok, Draco, is your father really as mean as he seems?" "No, Hermione, he's not, he made a foolish decision when he was young and followed in my grandfather's foot steps. He made himself a deatheater, he has only spanked me and that was very in often. He has an image to portray, just like any Malfoy does." "Oh, so we can be friends and neither one us will be hurt by your father?" "Oh, sure, in fact I think he likes you. (And for you that have sick minds, not that way.) He said that if I had a friend like you I would probably turn out to really nice." "Really, wow. Oh look at the time! We're almost at Hogwarts!" They changed (not in front of each other for you with your sick minds again) and they were at the school.  
  
****************************Second Chapter*********************  
  
The sorting ceremony had started and ended very quickly. The feast began. There were whole turkeys, roast beef, chicken, mutton, mushrooms, peas, green beans, carrots, and other vegetables and fruits provided by the house elves, much to Hermione's displeasure. There were desserts such as cake, pudding, pie, cobble, and ice cream. (You know, I could go on and on, but I have neither the time nor the space.) Hermione and Draco had, of course, special seats of honor. (They were the head boy and girl, remember?) They sat next to each other and chatted about the weather and la de da and blah blah blah. They had quite a good night and enjoyed one another's company. Hermione enjoyed being Draco's friend again, and it seemed he enjoyed her friendship again too. After the feast, they headed back up to their elaborate rooms and said good night. Both Hermione and Draco lay awake that night, tossing and turning, and thinking. Hermione thought about how she would tell Ron and Harry of her new friendship. Draco thought about how his father would react. Hermione decided to tell her Harry and Ron the next day. Hermione handed Harry a note in Double Potions the next morning for him and Ron to read. It read:  
Meet me in the library at 4:30 P.M. tonight. Mione Hermione waited patiently in the library at precisely 4:30 P.M. She saw Harry and Ron, and took them to some chairs in a corner. "Harry, Ron, I have something to tell you," Hermione said slowly, dreading to say what she had to say. "What is it Mione?" asked Harry. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Ron. "Harry, Ron, I was friends with Draco when I was younger and we're friends again." "WHAT!!!!!!" they screamed. "I'm sorry, but face the facts: I can have more than one best friend. Or at least have more friends then just you two!" screamed Hermione. "But!" Ron said interrupting her little speech. "No ifs, ands, or buts, Ron, I'm his friend and he's my friend! You two could at least be nice about it!" Hermione said furiously. "Hermione, wait!" yelled Harry after Hermione's retreating back. Hermione was furious with them; they could have been nice but, Noooooooooooooooo. They had they be complete butt holes. Hermione later was lying on the floor in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room doing her homework. She was talking to herself. This wasn't what Hermione normally did, but since the events leading up to that time, she felt she needed to sort out everything. "I wish they would just blow up. They have to be immature about everything!!! So what if I wanna be Draco's friend?! But wait, do I like Draco as more than just a friend? Do I want him to pay more attention to me? I notice he seems to like some tan, blond-haired, blue-eyed new girl in Slytherin named Danielle. She just seems too perfect!" Just then, the door flew open and Draco walked in. Hermione had just finished her sentence and pretended to be singing along with the song My Paper Heart by the All-American Rejects blaring out of her wand. Hermione didn't care if Draco heard her singing: she did not care what he thought of her. He seemed interested in that Veela girl anyhow. Hermione felt something hit her shoulder. She turned back on her side and saw a white paper sack by her. "Here. This for all the food and candy you gave me on the train. I was starving and you saved my life with that food. I would have died from starvation w/o it," said Draco, his blue-grey eyes showing he was sincere. Hermione opened the sack and found: a sack of Bertie Bott's, a chocolate frog, 3 pieces of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and some metallic colour changing ink. "Oh, Draco, you didn't have to pay me back! I didn't mind! Take this stuff back!" Hermione said, handing the sack to Draco. "No, keep it. You deserve it," he said with a smile, and he was off to his room. Hermione found herself gazing at him as he walked to his room. He walks with such confidence and is so poised. I also like how his hair gleams. Nice eyes too. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why am I staring?! Ugh. I'm a butt hole too! ************************Chapter Three************************** Note: Now we shall follow the rare species of Draco around.  
  
Hogwarts had been having a Beginning of the Year Masquerade Ball for 3 years now. The theme for the masquerade this year was to dress up as a person from the medieval times. This ball was for 5th -7th years. During this ball, no one had dates but went solo. During the History of Magic, Draco was thinking of Hermione. She might not see it, but she did get quite a few stares from the boys in the halls. She had changed a lot over the summer. With her teeth set straight and a lot of other changes, Draco thought she looked great. She straightened her hair and occasionally wore light make-up.  
I like Hermione, no denying it, I do. But should I tell her or should I wait and maybe the feeling will go away.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder. He spun around to see Danielle, smiling her dazzling smile.  
"Bonjour, Draco!" she said.  
"What?" Draco looked puzzled.  
"Well, Professor Binns just said we could choose partners for our report on the Battle of Zamba during the Goblin Rebellion. I was wondering if you would be my partner. Will you?"  
Wow, she's got a nice accent and smile. "Sure!" Draco looked back over to Hermione partnering with Neville, since Ron and Harry weren't speaking to her. She smiled, and Draco felt as if his heart would melt. He saw Hermione glance at Danielle right beside him a slight flash of disappointment crossed her face.  
Danielle's great, but Hermione's better. Ten times better, in fact.  
"Well, Danielle, I forgot, I already have a partner," he lied, hoping she would buy his abrupt excuse for not being her partner. "I don't think Neville has a partner yet though," he added, heading to Hermione to ask her to be his partner.  
"Mione-I mean Hermione-" Draco stammered.  
"Of course," Hermione stated before he'd even asked the question. "Look, Neville, I don't think Danielle has a partner yet; you can be hers."  
Neville's face lit up and Danielle's dimmed. Neville practically ran over to her.  
"Hey, thanks for being my partner, Hermione," said Draco.  
"No prob. Neville's good and all but. you're a lot better partner." "Thanks." They were up really late that night doing only their report. Do you people believe that at all? I mean they joked and laughed and talked about loads of stuff. "I know Professor Binns is a total bore!" laughed Hermione. "So."  
"I wish. uhhhhhh. never mind." "You wish what Herm-own-ninny?" "Don't call me that!! I hate that name!" she yells and then starts shivering. "Are you cold Hermione?" "A little." "Here, this should warm you up!" he said as he gave her a blanket. "Thank you, Draco, that was real sweet." "Oh no problem at all," said Draco starting to blush. "Is little Drakie starting to blush?" "Uhhhhhh. no," stammered Draco. "You know what I wish?" "What?" "That we could always be this close forever," said Hermione or closer. "Same here," said Draco also thinking the same thing. "So, Draco, are you gonna go to the masquerade?" asked Hermione. "Of course! I'm going as. Wait, I can't tell you!" "Yes you can Draco!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "NOOO!!!" "NO!" "Yes!" exclaimed Draco. "Alright, I'm going as a prince!" "HA HA! I knew you were the prince type," said Hermione, happy she got Draco to tell his secret. "Now you have to tell me what you're going as," said Draco, looking slightly hurt. "OK, I am going as a princess!" Hermione glanced at the beautifully carved clock over the fireplace and gasped. It was 4:30 A.M. and the Battle of Zamba report wasn't even due the next day! "Well, Draco, I have to get some sleep. We can finish this report tomorrow night, 'k?" "OK, good night Mione." "G'night Drake."  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!! I would appreciate it!  
  
D 


	2. Breakfast

Please R/R! Disclaimer: I own none of this stuff! None! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Although I wish I did own it!  
  
Teddy Bear 2  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up to the sound of an alarm. She was mentally kicking herself for not going to bed earlier. **Oh well I'll just have to do with the little sleep I had. **  
  
Draco woke in the same way and was thinking the same thing. They emerged from their rooms at the same time after they were dressed.  
  
"Hermione, why did we stay up so late last night?" asked Draco  
"Hey if it weren't for m-m-me we would have stayed up th-th-the whole night," said Hermione trying to stifle the up coming yawn.  
"Yeah I guess (yawn) your right," Draco said unlike, Hermione, he couldn't stifle the yawn.  
"Well, it's time for breakfast, then we have." said Hermione.  
"Double Potions," Draco finished for her.  
"Hey, if we can choose partners, want to be partners?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure, anytime," said Draco sleepily.  
"Great!" *******Breakfast********  
(A/N) We're following Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-jerk-and- the-pain-in-the-butt.  
  
**I can't believe it! I lost Mione to that slimball Malfoy! I have to find a way to make her like me and not Malfoy. ** My thoughts were interrupted when Ron accidentally pushed me. I saw Hermione come through the doors with Malfoy. They were talking (gasp!) happily with each other! Oh my Goodness!!!  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron with food in his mouth.  
"Oh, nothing, only Hermione and Malfoy are talking happily with each other." I said as I watched them go up to their 'seats of honor'. **One way or other I'm going to get Hermione back. ** ~~~~ Breakfast for Hermione and Draco ~~~~  
"I wonder what we'll be doing in potions today," said Hermione.  
"I dunno. Well since we don't know, I guess we will have to wait until potions."  
"Your right."  
"We should ask Dumbledor to have a night of Karachi."  
"That was random, literally, very random. Although it was random, it is a good idea. We can ask him about it later, I that mean we have the Masquerade ball coming up on Saturday."  
"I forgot all about that."  
"Sure you did."  
"I did!!"  
"I know you did, I mean it's not like we didn't talk about it last night."  
"Ok so I didn't forget."  
"YES! I WON!" screamed Hermione. The whole Great looked up at her. "You may go back to eating, now!" shouted Hermione. Draco started laughing, I mean laughing his lungs out. "Oh up shut!"  
After Draco had calmed down, he apologized for laughing at her. Hermione forgave him, and they finished their breakfast while talking and laughing. After breakfast since they were the head boy and girl they had all their classes together, so Draco and Hermione walked to their first class of the day, which happened to be Transfiguration. (I spelled a big word right all on my own yeah!)  
"I wonder what we will be doing today," aid Hermione.  
"I dunno, probably transfiguring an egg into a chicken," said Draco, right then Professor McGonagall walked in.  
"Class today we will be transfiguring an egg into a chicken," as she said that Hermione and Draco were stifling a giggle, but with all their hard work it did not succeed.  
"What is so funny?" asked the professor; she was getting frustrated with them because they would not stop laughing.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all professor."  
"10 points from both of your houses!" shouted the professor, which in turn made them stop laughing immediately. After class the walk out of the room and started laughing.  
"That. Was. So. Hilarious!" said Hermione between laughs.  
"I Know!!!" said Draco.  
  
I wrote this on my own this time! Only b/c Ray wasn't here.  
  
Thanks and Brownie points go to:  
  
Morgan: Thank you for being my 1st reviewer! (5 pts.) DM Angel: Thank you for saying it was exciting! (5 pts.) Charmed: Thanks, mom, for signing on to the site only to give me a review! (6 pts. for your trouble). Cerulean Sapphire: Thank you for being a good Beta! (7pts. for your good advise!) 


	3. Movies and one heck of a smiling Dumblrd...

(A/N: Hello there my loyal and trust worthy fans! I know! I know! It's been a while since I updated but hey! What can I say? Other than I'm totally lazy and that what not. But seriously I've time on my hands so I thought I would write! Thanks to (sorry but no points b/c it gets confusing!):  
  
Selita-Malfoy  
  
Book-worm  
  
Morgan (x2)  
  
Cerulean Sapphire  
  
Charmed (my mom)  
  
DM Angel  
  
(It said I had 9 reviews but I only saw 7. Tell me if it tells you the same thing, okay? Oh! I watch the Tigger Movie last night a cried my eyes out! I'm too emotional! Well here goes the story!)  
  
Teddy Bear  
  
After the little scene with Professor McGonagall, the two teddy bear (stuffed bear, thank you Draco) friends left for their next class, Ancient Runes. After that they headed down for lunch. They were sidetracked on the way there because Ron stopped them.  
"Hermione, I. uh. wanted to. um. say." Ron stuttered.  
"Will, you spit it out Weasley, we don't have all day, you know," Spat Draco.  
"Go on Ron you can tell us," said Hermione encouragingly.  
"Well, I (right then he took a deep breath) wanted to tell you, I uh, sport you two being friends," Ron said in a rush.  
"Thanks Ron!" said Hermione excitedly.  
"Yeah thanks Weasley." Draco drawled.  
"Your welcome Hermione. Talk to you later! Oh, and before I forgot I need to tell you something important," said Ron.  
"Oh, what ever could it be!" said Draco sarcastically.  
"Shut up for a minute Draco if it's important let Ron talk!" said an agitated Hermione.  
"Well, Harry has been acting really weird," said Ron.  
"When has he ever acted normal?" asked Draco.  
Hermione and Ron chose to ignore that and Hermione asked, "In what ways Ron?"  
"Well every time you enter with Draco in the Great Hall he starts muttering and has an angry look on his face. I don't think he knows he's muttering but he is. Although it is such a low mutter I can't even make out what he's saying," said Ron.  
"Oh, ok we'll watch out for him. Was that all Ron?" asked Hermione.  
"Uh-huh. Yep, that was it! Have a great day you two!" said Ron.  
After their rather long talk with Ron they headed for lunch. After lunch they had double potions.  
"Class Today we will be learning the Forgetfulness Potion. Your instructions and on the board, (he pointed his wand to the board and they magically appeared on the board) you may each pick a partner. You will both receive the same grade blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," said Professor Snape.  
Well of course Hermione and Draco where partners and Harry was in the class. So Harry was really jealous and mad. Ron was in that class so he unfortunately had to be partners with the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the- butt-and-a-big-fat-jerk.  
After they the made they potions and received their grades they were dismissed. Draco and Hermione received a 100 percent, while Ron and Harry received a 60 percent. That was their last class of the day so they headed for dinner.  
"I wonder why Harry was acting so weird in potions?" Hermione asked Draco.  
"I think it's maybe because he's jealous that we spend so much time together and your spending so little time with him," Draco said while emphasizing the word him.  
"Maybe," said Hermione.  
"That and I think he has a major crush on you."  
"No he doesn't!"  
"Yes he does, you can see it in his eyes."  
"No he doesn't like me, I'm not likeable!"  
"Hermione have you looked in the mirror lately? You're one of the *cough* hottest *cough* girls at this school!"  
"Really?" asked Hermione blushing a deep crimson. "Do you really think so?"  
"Hermione I just said it didn't I? Sure I mean it!"  
"Thanks you made me feel better, now are you sure about Harry liking me?"  
"I'm almost positive."  
"Ok thanks!"  
"Your very welcome, Hermione."  
"Hey you know in the common room when I was looking at it I found a Muggle DVD and video and a TV."  
"What the heck are those? They are Muggle things that Muggles use to watch videos and TV shows on. They are like picture here accept they have a story and a plot," Hermione explained.  
"Oh, that makes a lot of since."  
"Well for some odd reason I have videos in my trunk I had some DVDs and some video cassettes. Hey, how would you like to watch one tonight?" asked Hermione.  
"I'd love it!"  
"Okay how about at 8:00 we watch The Tigger Movie?" asked Hermione.  
"Um, sure, sounds like fun!"  
  
So a few hours later Draco and Hermione got into the common room and got on a couch together with a blanket and they brought their teddy (stuffed, thank you again Draco) bears. Hermione set up the video and they had popcorn, but not before Draco asked what it was. Finally, the movie started playing. At the end Hermione and Draco where both in tears, although they weren't sure if the tears where happy or sad. Hermione cried off and on through the movie but Draco stayed strong till the end. Afterwards, Hermione got another movie, this time it was 'Bring it on'. Draco and Hermione laughed through the whole movie. And after that since it was Friday they watched one more 'Center Stage'. And Since Hermione had seen it a lot of times she fell asleep in Draco's arms. And a little while after Hermione fell asleep Draco fell asleep. What they didn't know is that Dumbledor was watching them on a picture thing-y on his desk. And Dumbledor started smiling to himself. Then the said out loud to himself, "Maybe there is a chance of inter house relations," he said cheerfully still smiling. And he too headed for bed. PLEASE R/R! 


	4. The ball and a nightmare

Teddy Bear  
  
Harry had though it over and came up with a plan. He would apologize to Hermione and be 'supportive' of Hermione and Malfoy's new friendship. All he had to do was find her when she wasn't with Malfoy. That would be rather hard as seeing they were always together. The only time was when Hermione went to the library. 'I guess he doesn't know how to read' thought Harry to himself. Harry had just reached the library doors when somebody came out of them, her, Hermione Granger. "Hermione!! I want to say I'm sorry!!" shout Harry to Hermione's retreating form.  
"Really Harry?" she asked in a shocked way.  
"Really, really," he answered.  
"Thank you so much!!!" said Hermione then she threw her arms around him and gave a huge hug.  
"Your welcome." He said happily hugging her back.  
"Hermione, why are you hugging, him?" spat Draco.  
"Because he just said he was sorry," answered Hermione.  
"He only said that to get you back and turn you away from me," Draco said calmly.  
"That's not true Malfoy," said Harry wondering how the ferret knew his plan.  
"Oh re-he-he-elly? What do take me for a dummy?" asked Draco.  
"Well, Draco you're really good at acting like one!" shouted Hermione harshly.  
"Don't tell me you believe him?" asked Draco in a very stunned way.  
"Yes Malfoy," said Hermione.  
"That one stung, Hermione," whispered Draco to himself.  
"Well, if you don't believe Harry I don't think we can be friends!!!" shouted Hermione.  
"Well, Granger, what you just said is going to come back and bite you is the ass!" shouted Draco.  
The days turned into weeks and Hermione never once spoke to Draco. She didn't smile or even look at him either. Draco was depressed and Hermione wasn't that happy either. Everywhere Hermione tried to dodge Draco but they always seemed to end up together like on Monday in Potions. (Oh and I didn't forget about the Ball I'll get to that in a sec.) Snape just had to put that together. They ended up getting the highest grade but only talked when totally necessary.  
Dumbledor postponed the Ball to All Hallows Eve. So of course Hermione and Draco change what they were going to wear. It was still a Masquerade Ball but the girls wore evening gowns and the guys wore tuxes. And everyone wore a mask.  
Hermione wore a green dress that was made with flashy material. (Think of McGonagals robes in the 1st H.P. movie when she brought the 1st years in the Great hall.) That was sleeveless, the top of the dress was green and silver, the green cut in to the silver, the silver was on the left (I know I'm not making any since, bear with me. You see I drew this dress and my mom is probably gonna help me scan it into the computer and the I could provide a link to it!) The green cut into the silver like this: \, you get it? Anyhoo, the bottom of the dress the green split in the middle like this /\ but more wide spread and you could see silver again. Hermione wore dangling earrings that were emeralds and a necklace of emeralds and silver balls. She designed it herself (really I did!) so no one else there had it. She knew it was very Slytherin-ish but that was her favorite design she ever drew. And it looked fabulous on her, see she showed a tailor the design and the tailor made it for her. She wore very little make-up, only lip-gloss. And her mask was green trimmed in silver. Her hair on the top of her head in a beautiful bun and little wisps of hair framed her face.  
She was going with Harry, since he asked her and no one else (like Draco) did. Draco was going with Danielle, remember that French girl.  
  
All the guys wore tuxes nothing special on their part but the girls look great. Draco spotted a girl in a green and silver gown appear with a dude with black hair. Since every one was wearing masks he had no idea who she was.  
When Harry saw Hermione coming down the girl's staircase he stared at her, she wasn't beautiful, no was absolutely the most gorgeous thing in the world. They put on their mask and went to the ball. When they arrived everyone saw Hermione, the guys all glared at Harry (even thought they didn't know it was him) for having a gorgeous thing like Hermione on his arm. They dance together for a while and took a break to get refreshments. Ginny asked if she could dance with Harry and they did. Hermione sat down to watch people dance. A lot of guys asked her for a dance but she turned them down. Then one guy asked her his mask was green with black trim (wonder why I said that? B/c that's all she could see, duh) and for some odd reason she said yes. And they dance and dance until the ball ended (which was mid-night) and revealed themselves. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in dire shock.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk!" apologized Draco. "I've missed you so much."  
"I'm sorry too, Draco!" said Hermione. Then she hugged him, they left the Great hall and went into their common room to talk about what was going on and everything basically.  
"Hermione, what about Harry?" asked Draco sometime during the conversation.  
"I dunno," she replied.  
"Me either, me either."  
"Want to watch a movie?" asked Hermione out of the blue.  
"Sure!"  
"Be right back, I gonna go find some."  
"Okay," replied Draco.  
"Ok, how about Greece, then Dirty Dancing, and then Pretty Woman?"  
"Ok, sound's great!" said Draco very excitedly.  
They watched Greece and Draco thoroughly enjoyed it. Then Dirty Dancing, Draco really liked that movie. (HAHAHA!) Hermione fell asleep but Draco kept watching Pretty Woman. After that he took her to bed (her bed) covered her up and kissed her on the forehead and said good night. He just about to open the door to go out when started talking. "No! Go away! Someone HELP!" she shouted then she woke up crying. Draco ran to her side.  
"Shhhhh. It was only a nightmare, Shhhhh. Clam down, It okay I'm here. I'll protect you." Draco whispered calmly in her ear.  
"Draco, it was horrible I had a dream the Harry tried to rape me!" said Hermione fearfully.  
"It's okay now, it was only a dream," he said soothingly. Hermione was asleep or so Draco though and he went to leave, but then Hermione said, "Draco don't leave."  
"What am I suppose to do then sleep with you in your bed," Draco said jokingly.  
"Would you please!" she said.  
"Fine," said Draco and Hermione scooted over so he could get in. When he did he held her and she said, "Thank you Draco, good night."  
"Your welcome, Hermione anything for you." He whispered to her as she fell asleep.  
  
Thanks go to: Lil-filly007: I know the stories start out the same don't they? Coraz (Cora_linn@hotmail.com ): Here you go another chapter! Harryforeva: thanks! Sayin Bulma: Here you go the Chapter is finally here! xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox: Harry played a little in this but he will come back with vengeance! A little princess: I updated! Vgirl: thanks! Nox: Sorry about the nightmares! Classionista: Now do you still think it's cheesy or rated G? SummerRaven (Evaine2000@aol.com): Yeah laughing's good! Hermione Malfoy3: thank you! x2 StarPhyreFighter: I know wasn't the Tigger movie sad? Bookworm: thank you Morgan27: Beta means someone who reads over someone else's story. Thanks x2 Cerulean Sapphire: see I'm doing better, right? Charmed17: thank you! DM angel: Thank you!  
  
Sorry I haven't update in 4ever but my computer got hit by lighting and I just now am able to get a story on FF.net! Thank you all my faithful Reviewers! R/R! 


	5. MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE! READ!

Major A/N: Anyone who thinks they can do the next chapter of this, E-mail me what you did and I'll choose the one I like best and I will put your name and every thing on it so that everyone knows it was you who did it!!!!!! That or you can give me ideas and I will still give you MAJOR credit!!!!!! Thank you! 


End file.
